


Now or Never

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: James and Yann have so much potential to be great friends, Quidditch, The gang are the best friends, We love James hyping Yann up, Yanns a nervous boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Yann Fredericks has always dreamed of making the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and now, his chance has come. The days following the trials are full of worry and anxiety but that may all change when a certain Potter bumps into Yann in Hogsmeade.
Relationships: Craig Bowker Jr. & Polly Chapman & Yann Fredericks & Karl Jenkins, Polly Chapman/Yann Fredericks, Yann Fredericks & James Sirius Potter, Yann Fredericks & Karl Jenkins, yann fredericks & Craig Bowker jr
Kudos: 2





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people ! 
> 
> I am back once again with another fic about a background character ! I have been really loving thinking into Yann's character recently and well ... here we are ! This one also shows a little of a possible friendship between Yann and James that I would love to look ore into in the future ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

A cool breeze blew, leaves that had fallen covered the paths leading through the grounds and out of the gates securing the Hogwarts castle, leaving the many trees bare. Throngs of students made their way out of the castle grounds and towards Hogsmeade village, chatting and laughing as they walked with their friends. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year had approached quick and fast, causing excitement to build up across the various houses and year groups. Hogsmeade trips always gave students a time to relax for a bit, leave the stresses of school work, classes and whatever other responsibilities they may have back at the castle and enjoy a day of fun as they browsed the various shops, stocked up on enough sweets and treats to last them until the next trip and let themselves go for a few hours. 

Yann Fredericks was amongst the groups making their way towards the village. His right hand interlinked with the left of his girlfriend, Polly Chapman. The cool autumn air nipped at their fingers as they walked. Karl Jenkins and Craig Bowker jr took up the space to his left as they argued over whether The Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron served the best Butterbeer. Polly listened in, rolling her eyes as their friends continued to argue. Yann hadn't even noticed their little debate taking place beside him, the voices, the laughs surrounding them all muffled as he walked. His mind was elsewhere, caught up in his own stresses and worries. He had been like this for the past three days, anxiety and worries crowding his head. 

Three days ago was the Gryffindor Quidditch trials where Yann had tried out for the open keepers position. He had been one of six trying out for the spot and everyone had been equally as good as each other. He had been working, practicing, learning everything that he could about being a keeper so that he could someday take the Gryffindor position and now in his fifth year, he knew this was his chance. He knew he performed well, probably the best he could have performed but …. so did everyone else. He has been a nervous wreck ever since the trials finished, awaiting for the team to be posted up. He had no idea what was taking them so long to make his decision. Maybe they too couldn't choose between the keepers, maybe they didn't think any of them were good enough. 

He hadn't been himself since. He felt sick all the time due to the nerves. His mind always elsewhere, thinking about the trials and what the outcome would be. He hadn't even wanted to go to Hogsmeade but with friends like Karl and Craig and Polly as his girlfriend, he knew he wasn't getting out of it easily. They had made sure he came with them, refusing to leave him alone with his thoughts and wouldn't head off until he followed them. He eventually gave in, grabbed his Gryffindor beanie and his black denim jacket and followed them, much to their delight. So here he was, making his way towards Hogsmeade, his stomach turning with the nerves as he attempted to take his mind off his ever nearing fate and enjoy himself. 

As Karl and Craig continued their debacle to his left, Polly rolled her eyes and spoke up causing both boys to stop their bickering for the first time. “You guys do know it’s the same thing right? That they buy it in kegs and serve it …. They are both the exact same, made in the same place, same ingredients … everything”. Looks of amazement, confusion and disbelief crossed the faces of Karl and Craig as they took in what Polly had enlightened them too. They instantly went back to talking, this time without arguing as they discussed how it couldn’t be the same. Yann wasn't that interested though, his mind still caught up on one thing, his efforts to rid it from his thoughts for now failing. 

A side glance from Polly and a squeeze to his hand told him she had noticed his distant behaviour. He turned his glance towards her, his deep brown eyes meeting her bright blue ones. “You okay?” she asked, her eyes soft as she lightly stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. He kept his eyes locked with hers but didn't reply. He was okay but this worrying and nerves was eating him up. He let his gaze drop as he eventually replied. “I’m just scared,” he started, using his other hand to rub the back of his neck. He let his eyes make their way back to Polly. Her expression was neutral, her eyes showing that she was listening intently as he continued. 

“I’m just scared for the team announcement … What if I don't get the place? What if all that hard work was for nothing?” He let his eyes drift to the ground again, listening to the leaves crunching as he walked. There was a silence between them both, the noise of the groups around them muted as the village came into view. Polly gave his hand a squeeze again, directing his attention back to her. “Honey, I know it’s scary and nerve wrecking but there’s nothing you can do. We just have to wait and see what happens but all that work, all that time and effort you put into preparing won’t go to waste, just look at how much you have improved by doing this. It won’t be a waste and whatever happens, I will forever be proud of you.” She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his cold cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. He thanked her, tilting her head up towards him and placing a quick peck on her lips. They continued walking, Craig and Karl still chattering on about their butterbeer revelation as Yann and Polly strolled along hand in hand, Hogsmeade village appearing in front of them. 

* * *

The streets of Hogsmeade were packed full with students as Yann, Polly, Craig and Karl made their way through. Groups of students ran through the streets, heading into their favourite shops and messing around in the street. As they passed Honeydukes, they could clearly see how many students filled the small shop, the line emerging out the door and up the street as students attempted to stock up on sweets for the next month or more. 

As they dodged groups of people running towards them and made their way around others that had stopped to chat, they eventually stopped outside The Three Broomsticks. As Craig, Karl and Polly went to go in, Yann spoke up. “I’m going to head up to the new Quality Quidditch Supplies shop to have a look, I’ll join you all soon.” Their heads all turned, Craig and Karl giving him a nod and a smile before heading through the doors. Polly waited beside him, letting her hand move up his arm from his hand. 

“Would you like me to come with you?” She asked, a smile appearing across her face. Yann could see she was cold. Her nose was tinted slightly pink as well as her cheeks and her shoulders shook slightly. “No it’s okay, go in there and warm up a little. I’ll only be ten minutes,” he answered. She nodded as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek before Yann turned to head towards his destination, looking over his shoulder to give Polly a wave as she entered the pub. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked, warming them up which is what they desperately needed. 

He made his way through the street, head down as he walked. He passed crowded shops and vacant buildings of older ones that had closed before he eventually reached his destination. The expansion to Quality Quidditch Supplies based in Diagon Alley stood at the end of the street. It had opened earlier on in the year as an extra store to deal with the demand for Quidditch supplies. It’s dark blue exterior and silver font made it blend in with the rest of the village. It’s windows were filled with products. The newest brooms and quidditch gear decked out the display as he took it all in. Posters of famous quidditch players modeling the gear made up the backdrop to the display. He recognised many of them, all being players he loved. His eyes settled on the picture of Mason Oliver, Falmouth Falcons keeper and Yann’s biggest Quidditch inspiration modeling their newest keepers training gear. His Quidditch loving self had been dying to visit ever since it opened over the summer but he had never got the opportunity until now. 

He pushed open the heavy door, a bell signaling his entrance as the heat hit him, a welcome feeling from the chill of the outside. The shop was quite empty, a few students roamed the shelves of merch and racks of clothes. Yann made his way down the first aisle, taking in everything. Shelves filled with balls, gloves, anything a player would need lined the aisles as he walked. He stopped now and again, picking up items to have a closer look. As he reached the back he was met with a wall filled with various models of brooms all hung up for display. He felt his eyes widen as he gazed up. He had never seen so many brooms in his life. Models ranging from training brooms for beginners to top of the range brooms used by professionals decked the wall. 

As he browsed, his eyes settled on one of the most beautiful brooms he had ever seen, The Firebolt 202. It had a sleek black handle that had a shine reflecting off it. The bristles were a lighter shade of black, not one out of place as they pointed perfectly at the end. Any metal additions or detailing was a pure gold colour which gleamed with the light. The name was embossed in a scarlet red on the top of the handle. It was the perfect broom for a Gryffindor, a subtle hint to their house pride. Yann found himself raising his hand, running it down the smooth wood. He let it run down the bristles and fall down by his side. He would die to own a broom like that but he never would and he wasn’t even on the Gryffindor team to need a broom like that. He let his head drop slightly, forcing his thoughts to disappear once more. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” a voice spoke, popping up behind Yann causing him to jump slightly. He hadn't realised someone else had made their way into the same section. He turned around as was met by a familiar figure. James Sirius Potter was stood, hands stuffed into the pockets of his denim jacket. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a mustard wooden jumper along with a maroon beanie. A few dark brown curls emerged from below the hat, just missing his eyes. A smile was beaming across his face that seemed to be ever present. He walked over towards Yann, standing to his right as he too glanced up at the brooms. Yann cleared his throat with a soft cough before replying. “Ye...Yeah it's gorgeous,” he said, turning to face James who was still gazing at the brooms. 

Yann reached up again, running his hand over the embossed name but let it drop when James spoke up again. “Are you looking for a new one?” he asked, looking at Yann before making his way to the small bench that sat opposite the wall. Yann turned around, standing across from him. He scuffed the toe of his shoe with the heel of his other, black marks left on the white material. “Ehm, not necessarily … I’d really like a new one and mum said she might get me one if I-” his voice dropped a little before he mentioned making the team. James' head tilted slightly before he finished Yann’s sentence for him. “She said she’d get you one of you made the team didn't she?” Yann nodded his head in reply, looking over his shoulder at the brooms once more. 

James jumped up from his seat, making his way towards Yann once again. He placed a hand on Yann’s shoulder as he guided his gaze towards a similar broom situated a little further up the wall. Instead of the wood being black, this wood was a deep brown shade. The bristles a more yellow toned brown with the same gold metal detailing. The name was once again embossed in a red shade but Yann couldn't see what it was called. “That broom there -” James started, pulling over a step to climb up and take it down, placing it in Yann’s open arms. “That broom there is great for keepers, Oliver Wood himself uses it.” At that Yann’s head snapped towards James. “Seriously, like Puddlemere United Oliver Wood?” he asked, his eyes wide. “The very same, he’s used this model ever since his Hogwarts days, a less advanced version back then obviously but very similar. It’s the perfect broom for a keeper”. As James finished, Yann let his gaze drift back towards the broom. It looked as good, maybe even better than the Firebolt 202.

“Which broom do you have?” Yann asked, turning to face James again. James looked at him, a smirk on his face as he walked to the other end of the display, pulling the stool with him. He climbed up, reaching for a broom quite close to the top which had a light brown handle and dark brown bristles. He took it down, rubbing his hand up and down the handle before handing it to Yann who struggled to balance the keeper's broom between his legs as he took the new one. It’s felt somewhat lighter than the keepers broom but not too light. “It’s the Silverarrow 18. Got my one in second year when I made the team and thankfully it’s still going strong”. Yann handed the broom back and James placed it behind his shoulders, his arms wrapped around it and the handle locked in the crook of his elbows. 

Yann looked down again at the broom situated between his thighs. He took it in his grasp again, taking in every detail. He was falling in love with the broom more and more with every passing second. He would do anything to bring it back to the castle with him, ride around the ground as the sun set and walk out with the Gryffindor quidditch team with this broom. It was perfect, the perfect keepers broom but he had no use for it really, not at the moment anyway. His head lifted as James moved closer after he placed the other broom back in its holder. He stood in front of Yann, a small gap between them and Yann let his head rise to meet James. James then looked over both his shoulders, leaning slightly to check there was no one around. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he took Yann’s arm in his grasp and guided them both behind a cardboard advertisement so they wouldn’t be seen. 

Once he checked once more that the coast was clear, he let go of Yann’s arm and began to speak, his voice just higher than a whisper. “I wasn’t going to tell you this, I was going to wait until tomorrow whilst we got everything sorted but”. He paused, looking out again to check. Yann thought that whatever he must want to say was quite important and confidential. He turned back to face Yann, a smirk now evident across his face. Yann raised his eyebrows, a look of confusion appearing on his own face as James began to speak again. “I had to make sure no one was around. Okay so I shouldn't be telling you this yet but if you can promise to keep it a secret until tomorrow then I’ll tell you”. His head tilted slightly as Yann nodded in reply, a little too eagerly but he wanted to know what James had to say. 

“Okay so, myself and Rose have been working since the trials to decide who has made the team as you probably already know and we have most positions decided, we’re choosing the final ones this evening”. He paused again, possibly doubting whether he should be telling Yann, a Gryffindor he barely knew all this. “Rose will probably kill me if she knew I was about to say this but ….. Eh I don't care … we’ve chosen you to be the new Gryffindor keeper”. Yann felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes went wide, the colour possibly draining from his face at James’ statement. If James said anything else, he didn't hear it. All that he could hear were those nine words over and over. 

_We’ve chosen you to be the new Gryffindor keeper._

He was the new Gryffindor keeper. Yann Fredericks was the new keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It felt amazing, it felt surreal. He didn’t know whether to believe it or not. He fought back the urge to pinch himself to show it was all real. He could feel the smile beaming across his face, the realisation making his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. His mind was going a million times an hour. His dream had just come true. Everything he had been working towards for the past merlin knows how many months, all that blood, sweat and tears, all those late nights that he practiced until he was physically unable to practice anymore. All of it had just paid off. 

A nudge to the shoulder from James brought him back to reality as he snapped his gaze back to James who was stood with a similar smile across his own face. “You good?” he asked, a laugh following suit. Yann found himself feeling a smidge embarrassed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he sputtered out a reply. “Oh yeah … yeah I'm all good, just a little …. a little surprised that's all”. He paused for a moment, taking in the confused look that seemed to appear across James’ face. “Why would you be surprised? I thought it was obvious that you were single handedly the best keeper there” James spoke, which made Yann’s cheeks heat up even more. He was never one to deal with compliments well. “There were just … so many good players at the trials … I thought… I had myself convinced I wouldn't get the spot,” he admitted, letting his gaze drop from James for a moment. 

“Yann, seriously?” James began, causing Yann to look up once more. “You were the best keeper by a mile out there that day, one of the best keepers we've had at trials for a long time. You were our easiest choice. We knew we had to have you on the team. I really didn't think you of all people, the Yann Fredericks would be doubting himself as much as you have”. Yann found himself giggling a little at that. Modesty and self doubt definitely were not traits he let many know he possessed. He smiled back before he replied. 

“Yeah, not many people think that me of all people would be humble or doubt themselves anyway. I just … I really thought someone else would get the place and all my hard work would have been for nothing”. He half smiled as he finished as James placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Yann buddy, that work will never be for nothing. Thankfully this time it got you what you wanted but keep working like that. Put the time in, try your best every chance you get and let me tell you … a quidditch contact will be waiting for you at the end of the road”. 

He felt his smile breaking across his face once more. He didn’t know what to say, he was lost for words at how much faith James seemed to have in him as a Quidditch player. He wanted to keep working, he wanted to keep getting better and better and he would keep trying and working to improve and also to keep his place in the team, he could say that now. He was a part of a team, the Gryffindor team. It still didn’t sound real. 

“Thanks James, really … thank you for trusting me, for choosing me … it means the world” he replied, throwing a smile James’ way before looking back down at the broom still situated in his grasp. James lightly punched his arm as he spoke. “No need to thank me Fredericks, you made the decision easy for us and I can’t wait to have you on the team. Now get back to the castle and send an owl to that mother of yours ….. I think there’s a broom she needs to buy”. Yann watched as his eyes drifted to the broom in his hands. They both laughed as James gave Yann a pat on the back, followed by a wink before making his way back to his friends stood outside the shop. 

Yann stood in silence, alone once more. Just him and the broom, his broom … as long as his mother agreed. He found himself smiling down at it, a relief suddenly flowing through him as the real realisation kicked in. He had done it, he had made the team. No more worries clouded his mind, no more knots tightened in his stomach. He was free of worries and stresses. He had done it. 

He took one last glance at the broom, making a mental note of the name before placing it back on the vacant hook. He made his way out of the shop, the cool air hitting him as he walked. He made his way towards the three broomsticks, pushing open the heavy wooden door. The noise instantly hit him. Chatter and laughs filled the pub, a combined aroma of alcohol and cooked beef filled the air. The tables were full, groups of friends downing mugs of butter beer and snacking on plates of chips. He glanced around, searching for his friends through the masses of students and general pub locals and eventually he spotted them in the farthest corner. He made his way over, tickling Karl’s side to announce his arrival before scooting into the spare seat beside Polly. 

His smile must have been still evident as he was met by questioning looks from his friends. “What’s got you so cheery?” Craig asked, nudging him with his foot under the table. Yann knew he shouldn’t tell them, keep it a secret like James said. “Oh nothing” he replied but his friends weren’t conceived. He continued by saying “just happy, that’s all”. His friends eventually gave up, turning back to their previous conversation. Yann felt Polly squeeze his hand and he turned his gaze to meet hers. “You okay?” She asked, a questioning smile across her face. “Never better,” he replied, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before joining in with the conversation at hand. Polly left it, realising she wasn’t getting an answer. They’d get their answers to his smile tomorrow and he couldn’t wait for the news to be out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this very self indulgent fic ! 
> 
> I would love to hear your thought so any feedback whether it be kudos or comments are always appreciated ! 
> 
> Thanks again and see you all soon !


End file.
